


Help

by AnonymousMyself



Series: Imagine [8]
Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: ...actually no..., F/M, I Tried, Masturbation Interruptus, Mild Smut, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Smut, The tags say it all, i guess, i'm not, i'm so ashamed, second time I wrote smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9773612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousMyself/pseuds/AnonymousMyself
Summary: well.... smut. An anon requested some smut (request in the notes bc... there are kids here lmao)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anon said: "Ok, so since u said u would write some nsfw imagines, could you consider a scenario when the guardian's masturbating and Ez walks in and decides to help her out? (yes, yes, I'm a sinful beast~)"
> 
> It's checked out by a friend who's not my regular beta, but I trust her bc she's experienced with the topic.

You take a deeper breath as you close your eyes, your fingers expertly running over your folds knowing well how to pleasure yourself after so many times you’ve done this. You’ve never had sex before so you don’t know how it feels when another person works on you, but you have enough imagination to convince yourself it’s not your finger pressing in your sex, the other hand brushing your nipple belonging to him as well. You can almost feel his lips landing on yours and trailing butterfly kisses down your neck and chest, warm breath ghosting over your skin as second finger enters, scissoring, stretching and pushing before retracing to circle your clit. You let out a strained whimper and you can almost hear the taunts that follow suit.

You open your mouth, breath hot and ragged as you think of your extremely frustrating boyfriend, his name probably slipping off your tongue as you do. This goddamn tease put you in this situation but you aren’t going to let him have his way with you. Which doesn’t mean you wouldn’t _want_ for him to have his way with you.

Your breath hitches as you’re almost there and-

“Want my help with that?” Your eyes snap open, a strained shriek leaving your mouth being that of pure horror as your sight falls on the man standing in your doorframe. Ezarel’s grinning (of course he is), light pink covering his cheeks and slowly rising to his ears, which you’d deem cute if not for the fact you’re flailing with the blanket to cover your – _naked –_ self.

There’s a brief moment of silence between you two before the elf’s grin turns into a soft smile and he slowly walks up to you. You’re incredibly tense as he does so, hands (gripping on the thin material covering you) trembling, your face’s hue capable of concurring with a tomato.

When the bed dips to the side, you’re shaking with emotion, the hand cupping your cheek  startling you even though you saw it coming your way. His lips stop mere centimetres from yours and you notice hesitation in your boyfriend’s green eyes. Because as much as he loves to tease you, he doesn’t want to go overboard and hurt you.

You take a shaky breath then nod once, the gesture rewarded with a killer smile and a brush of lips too light to not get frustrated. You huff, your clean hand quickly bringing the elf close, your lips crashing on his. He smirks as he gives in the kiss, letting your tongue slip in his mouth and explore as one of his hands sneakily gets rid of your blanket.

As much as you hate the taste of pollen of his favourite honey, you can’t stop loving to kiss him, the occasional lingering taste of your most hated sweet just a small price to pay.

You nearly whimper when you feel his hands on you, running down your sides then returning back to your breasts, thumbs brushing over your nipples. You gasp in his mouth, back arching up in his touch and he easily takes over the kiss, quickly taking your breath away.

When he pulls away to focus his attention on your neck you’re desperately gasping for air, one hand fumbling with the ribbon holding Ezarel’s hair in place, the other gripping on the sheets. Your whole body’s shivering, even though you feel incredibly hot. The reality’s so much better than what you imagined – you think as he rolls one of your nipples between his thumb and forefinger, lips lowering on the other one. The sensation of his licking and sucking rises goosebumps on your skin, your whole body trembling as if it was a leaf in the wind.

The hand leaves your breast and travels lower, the other one used for support as his mouth moves to the abandoned nipple. Your breath hitches when his palm lands on your thigh in circles, moving higher and higher before stopping on your hip, the promising weight sending warm tingles down your spine.

You don’t realise you called his name until you feel his smile in the kisses he leaves on your stomach itching lower and lower until he stops on your hipbone and moves to kiss your thighs. It tickles and you giggle, breath heavier than before because God, does this feel great. You’re so focused on this feeling you nearly let out a yelp when a finger circles your clit before slipping in your core. It goes in easily and he hums in approval, immediately adding another one in, lips leaving your thigh so that he can turn his face to look at you. You let out a whine of protest, embarrassment rising up your neck and ears.

“What?” he grins up at you, fingers searching for that particular spot.

“D-don’t stare-“ is all you manage to say before he finds what he was searching for, your back arching, loud gasp leaving your mouth, your fingers desperately grabbing at his hair “Shit”

His mouth joins his hand, tongue running over your clit, fingers massaging over the same point, making you whine and trash your legs that he has to keep still in order to not get accidentally kicked. You whine his name when you feel the tension in your stomach rise and soon your whole body’s arching over the pillows, shivers running up your spine and your mouth opening in a voiceless cry.

Ezarel patiently moves his fingers to ride your orgasm off and he withdraws them when you come down from your high and plop down on the pillow, trying to catch your breath. You can see him licking them clean before he bends over you to give you a soft kiss.

“Come on now and get dressed” he murmurs over your lips, before standing on his feet “Miiko sent me to get you, we shouldn’t make her wait any longer.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote this...


End file.
